The Lost And The Found
by xXIceSlayerXx
Summary: Raph is sitting on a rooftop one night after an argument and someone unexpectedly gives a visit to him. Raph manages to flea extremely wounded and weak gets captured and sold to a physco path.
1. Attacked

**hope you enjoy this I am writing for the 30th anniversary of the turtles and it took me a while to think about what I was going to write so I finally came up with an idea but then it took me forever to write. Again hope you enjoy this hoping it gets a lot of reviews and follows, Thank you **

**I DONT OWN TMNT-**

Raph was Sitting on the edge of a building watching the city go on about its business as usually. He stared up at the moon, it was shining so bright tonight that it eliminated most of the darkness. But he didn't care it was nice to just cool off, after the argument he had with Leo,

"Leo...leo!?," he repeated again and swung his fist in the air. The one and only amazing leader, Splinters favorite son, "Splinter Jr." He spat.

I could take care of myself, Leo doesn't always have to worry about me. Besides I'm fine just a dumb battle wound everyone gets them, Raph picked at the bandage on his hand. Sighing raph put his face In his hands, "they don't understand, Leo doesn't understand, why can't anyone understand!?." Raph yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I wish I never have to see them again," turning around raph kicked a brick, "Ow." He yelped hopping on one foot while holding the other, "great just what I needed, a smashed up foot let's add that to another list of Raphael's injuries he has gotten. Raph punched the wall and it felt good to him so he punched it again and again until his knuckles bled. He leaned against the wall that got punched then slid down onto the floor, raph started unwrapping the bandage on his hand revealing a cut across the palm of it staring at it distracted with his thoughts. A pebble landed next to him, alarmed raph jumped forward getting in a fighting stance while he quickly wrapped up his hand. He looked around then spotted a pigeon perching above where he was sitting. Raph let out a sigh of relief smiling he walked over to it rubbing his finger under its beak,

"you are kind to animals little cub." Raph gasped recognizing that deep gruff voice, he whirled around facing tigerclaw, "but I...you- You got eaten by a huge worm how did yo-..that's impossible," raph said shockingly.

Tigerclaw sensed the fear coming off of the red-banded turtle, then answered " I have claws young one, very sharp ones." He snarled then gave a slight chuckle.

Raph pulled out his twin sais and positioned it his hands, a sharp burning pain shot into his hand, he causing him to drop his weapon remembering the wound that was on his hand but quickly picked it back up and ignored the pain. Tiger claw noticed then smirked

"I can easily take you out with my eyes closed," said tigerclaw then lunged forward. Raph dodged him and began stabbing out with his sais that tigerclaw swiftly dodged, raph landed a few punches on him and cutting him with his sais. Raph aimed for his head hitting out leaving his side defenseless. Tigerclaw took the opportunity swinging his sword and stabbed the turtles side and pulled it back out. Raph let out a horrible cry of pain falling to his knee's trying to cover and put pressure on his side. Tigerclaw kicked him in the stomach sending raph flying in the air and crashing into another building. Raph groaned then saw tigerclaws fist swinging for him but he rolled out of the way. Tigerclaw was fast kicking his foot out, landing a good kick to raph snapping his head to the side from the blow, raph landed on the floor again as he tried to crawl away tigerclaw saw this, grabbing raphs leg and flipping him over his head he hit the floor with a thud then tigerclaw got on top of him and started punching his face. Raph put his arms up blocking the punches that are being hurtled towards his face, tigerclaw swiftly jabbed his elbow in raphs side. Raph screamed then threw a punch at tigerclaws face. He flew off of raph but recovering fast he leaped back at him with his claws out landing on him again, his nails digging in raphs flesh then clawed at his face cutting him across the cheek. Using both of his feet he kicked him off sending him flying off of the building. Raph painfully got up and looked over the building, seeing tigerclaw climbing up using the cracks of the buildings wall. Raph got a chance of getting away limping to the back of the buildings edge raph used all his strength running toward where tigerclaw is climbing then jumped off the building falling over tigerclaws head, he gave a chuckle assuming the turtle has given to defeat. Raph fell on top of a pickup truck, pain racked through his body as he landed on his back. Sitting up on his elbows raph gave a salute goodbye to tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw watched him giving a low growl then coming to a loud roar of anger. Tigerclaw now out of sight raph laid down as he felt dizzy from the loss of blood fighting to keep consciousness failing he gave in to the darkness. Raph stirred in his sleep hearing two men talk he fluttered his eyelids open slowly

"What in the heck do you think it is," asked a man wearing a light blue plaid shirt

"I don't know some kind of huge reptile thing," replied the other man wearing a black jacket.

"Oh shoot I think it has finally woken up," the man in the black jacket pointed out,

"quick get my tranquilizer gun," shouted the man in light blue. Now fully awake raph tried standing up and running but the pain was unbearable. Back on his shell raph scooted away from the two men, the light blue shirted man now fully equipped with the gun aiming it at the creature then pulled the lever. Raph's eyes widened as he felt the prick in his arm and the world went black once again.


	2. Captured

**Yes i have finally updated thank you all for being so patient. Some for being patient except for this one person, i know it took me a long time to update but i have been super busy and not feeling well. So do not demand a new chapter from me like that. I am not saying all of you guys just this one person.**

**Ive been having family problems, someone crashed into a telephone pole causing my internet to shut on and off and i have been having really bad stomachache's almost puking **

**So Guest person dont rush me like that. I am sorry for taking forever but i do have a life to attend to.**

* * *

**just to warn you viewers their will be a little of cussing just to let u know.**

Raph drowsily woke up to sounds of Animals and cages. He started to rub his eyes, rubbing away the blurriness. He could now see right, looking around Raph found out he was in a cage, "like a trapped animal." Raph mumbled to himself. He leaned into the bars looking around the place.

There were tons of animals some in good shape others looking like they have been living a rough life. Raph searched for any humans around but saw none.

Searching himself for any weapon, knife anything he could possibly get out with. Finding nothing he decided to go with his second option, Wait.

As much as he hated to wait he had to be patient, maybe someone will come.

Leaning back on his heels while searching the floor with his eyes. "Nothing he could reach," he sighed. Giving another look around the place, those poor animals he thought to himself. Some of the animals cages were to small for them, most of the animals food and water dishes were empty.

"Yes i have never seen anything like this before, I'm telling you it looks like a giant turtle!" He heard a mans voice outside the tent.

Raph crouched himself down into a small ball trying to stay out of sight from the men.

"Come look, don't believe then follow me." The man said again, stepping into the place. It was the man in the black jacket talking to a random guy Raph has never seen before.

"If your making me waste my time Doug i will-," the guy stopped and looked at Raph. "Woah ain't that a big turtle." The man looked shocked.

"Told you Carter." Doug laughed.

"Male or Female," Carter asked Doug.

"Well uh-, dunno yet." Doug rubbed the back of his head. "Heck how do you even tell!" Doug asked nervously.

Raph was glaring at the to men for having that conversation. No one is gonna check me he thought to himself. And even if they tried, all their gonna get is a moth full of fist.

"Hey Ellis knows animals better than any of us, lets ask him." Both of them walked away. Raph waited until they were out of sight then began to violently pull and hit the cages bars. "Argh! I need to get out." Raph growled. He tried to reach his hands through the cage bars but this hands are to big.

"Alright Ellis he's over here," Doug called over to the man in the blue plaid shirt.

Raph scooted to the back of the cage and growled as the men got closer.

"Hm, well we should get it cleaned, fix up the wounds then I'll check it." Ellis peered in the cage looking him up and down. Then reached his hand through the bars.

Raph grabbed his wrist holding tight onto it while Ellis was trying to jerk his hand out of Raph's grip. "Hey man! Why would you do that." Doug yelled at him.

"Let go you freaky creature!" Ellis finally yanked his hand away.

"This is gonna be tough," Carter sighed.

"How much do you think this thing will sell for," Doug asked Carter.

"Sell me!" Raph shouted.

The three guys gasped, all their attention on him. Oops Raph mumbled.

Did-...he just t-talk." Carter stuttered.

"My goodness, this creature talks now!" Doug took a few steps back from Raph.

"Great, so its a giant turtle that's aggressive and talks." Ellis shakes his head in astonishment.

"How are we gonna sell it now, if word gets out that we have some weird creature the government will find us and shut our business down." Doug looked worriedly at the other two men.

"I'll think of a away, you just focus on the other task i asked you to do." Ellis replied.

"Alright alright." Doug sighed getting a grip on himself. Ellis and Carter left leaving Doug by himself with the strange creature.

Raph glared at him and growled every time Doug got closer to him. "Don't you worry big fella I'm gonna help you with your wounds." Doug said in a soothing tone.

Raph spat at him. Doug just looked at him then turned away, "okay guess we'll just have to do it this way." He grabbed chains and a syringe. "I didn't want to have to do this but you left me no choice." Raph tried to squirm away from the needle but there was nowhere to move in the small cage.

Now with the needle in his arm. He stopped his squirming, he couldn't even move his fingers or toes.

"Don't worry it paralyzes you for a few minutes, you'll be able to move after that." Doug gave Raph a reassuring smile. If he wasn't paralyzed he would wipe that smile right off his face.

Doug unlocked the cage and cuffed his hands together giving it a slight tug to make sure its on. "I'm gonna clean you up." Doug said. Raph did not look forward to that. He was able to move his fingers now, slowly progressing to being able to move his legs.

Doug led him over to a tub filled with soapy water. Tying the chain to the handle of it Doug began to poor buckets of water over Raph. Eyes wide open and teeth chattering Raph looked at Doug. "Sorry but we don't have warm water." Doug said noticing Raph was shivering.

Trying to control the constant shivers and his teeth chattering. Raph was gonna yell at him for being an idiot but thought it would be better if he didn't speak.

"Almost done," Doug muttered. "Where'd you get all the wounds," Doug looked at him half expecting the giant turtle to reply. He didn't so Doug got back to cleaning Raph off.

Raph winced every time water touched his wound on his side. "Looks like you got attacked by a cat," chuckled Doug noticing the scratch across Raph's cheek. He grabbed a rag to wipe away the dried blood on it. That was it Raph didn't want Doug touching him anymore. He bit down on Doug's hand causing the man to yell out in pain holding his hand as it bled out.

"You darn son of a bitch!" Doug screamed. Wrapping the rag around his hand to stop the bleeding. Blood dripped out of Raph's mouth and he smirked. "Your gonna learn to know your place...as an animal," Doug growled.

Raph didn't like being called a bitch or an animal. He thrashed around trying to get his hands to slip out of the cuffs. Doug reached out to try and stop him. Raph quickly wrapped the chains around the man's neck and began chocking him.

"He-help!" Doug screamed gasping for air and trying to pull the chains away from his neck. "Hey!" Ellis ran towards them. Carter was right behind him. "Get-i-it off a me!" Doug choked out.

Ellis and Carter tackled Raph and pinned each of his arms to the side of the tub. Doug now out of Raph's grasp, fell back gasping for air. Raph tried lashing out at the two men who had him pinned down. But it was useless he stopped thrashing around but was still tense. Ellis and Carter yanked him out of the tub and led him to a table that was set up in their big canopy like tent. They used the restraints that was attached to the table.

"Calm down!" Carter and Ellis yelled at him as they put the last restraint on. "Alright Ellis get to work on it." Doug said shooting glares in Raph's direction.

"Okay get me the medical kit." Ellis commanded Carter.

A few minutes later Raph was back in his cage all patched up. Tired from today's events it didn't bother him sleeping on a cold metal floor. He let his eyelids slowly close then fell asleep.

**again sorry for the wait i need to catch up on a lot of things hope u enjoyed this chter tho.**

-xXIceSlayerXx


	3. Checked

**thank you all so much for the wait. And i just wanted to say to one of the guest who commented back on me. Its alright i have really bad anger issues also and i appreciate the complament :)**

Raph woke up to a noise of his cage being opened. Scrambling forward to escape but was to late for the man had already closed it.

"Eat up." Ellis commanded Raph.

Peering inside the bowl was what looked like breakfast scraps from the men, eggs heels of bread watered down with orange juice. Raph stared at it in disgust pushing bowl away from him and growling at the man in front of him.

"What your an animal, did ya get special treatment before we caught you." Ellis smirked and gave a small chuckle.

Raph just glared at him wanting nothing more but to get out of the cage and beat the mans face until it caved in.

Doug caught his attention as he walked over to the both of them. "So is he asleep yet?" Doug asked while picking the bandage that was wrapped around his hand from Raph's bite. Noticing Raph glaring at him through the bars, he paused then let out a sigh "oh.."

Raph looked at the food anger swelling up in him, they were planning on drugging him to sleep, by hiding it in his food. Curling his lip up in anger before snarling at them. Doug jumped back hugging himself while Ellis laughed at him. "Don't worry Doug i have another way. Ellis reassured him.

Doug and Ellis walked away chatting about there plan. Raph moaned before resting his head on his arm. He started dozing off before he heard low purring. turning his attention to what is making the noise, sitting beside the cage was a cat with a brown body and patches of white all over it. It had a light blue collar with name its name tag dangling off it. "Maybe this cat could help him." Raph started to coax the cat closer to the cage. The cat meowed as it rubbed itself against the cage happy that Raph giving it attention.

He isn't much of a cat person but this cat might change his mind. Raph let his fingers slip through the bars grabbing onto the cats collar. Trying to tug its way out of Raph's grasp hissing at him. Raph gripped it tight with jus his fingers not letting it go. The cat had squirmed its head out of the collar giving a low angry growl then hissed and lashed its claws out at Raph slicing his hand.

"Ow!" Raph pulled his hand back causing himself to drop the collar, quickly reaching out and grabbing it again. He started to rip the tag off the fabric it was attached to, holding the tag in front of his face to admire his work. He started rubbing it against the bar, sharpening it.

"Alrighty looks like we gotta do this the hard way." Ellis ordered, needle in hand while in the other was a muffle and shock collar. Raph quickly slipped the tag into his shell and out of sight. Before facing the man "whats the matter afraid of needles?" Ellis mocked him.

Raph snarled at him finding is mockery extremely annoying. Ellis got closer now positioning the needle, getting ready to stick it in him. Raph scooted away from the side he was on and into the farther corner.

"So that's how you wanna play it." Ellis scoffed. He reached into his pocket and took out a taser, placing it on the cage and switching it on. It sent out a shock of electrocution through the cage and into Raph. Gritting his teeth, then curling up into a ball.

Ellis quickly stabbed the needle into Raph, just as quickly as he did he pulled it back out. Raph's vision began to go blurry, then passed out face first on the cage floor.

Raph regained consciousness, taking looks around trying to remember where he was. Then reality struck him, Raph was restrained to the table again while the three men were staring at him. Raph struggled to get up but the restrains only allowed him to stay in doggy-style. Groaning in frustration Raph shot angry glares at them.

"Alright now while i check do you guys think you can put this on it." Ellis handed Carter the muffle. Carter stared at it "uh..why don't you do it Doug." He shoved the muffle towards him.

"No way man! And i uh have an injured hand." Doug pointed to his injured hand with his good one.

"B-but." Carter complained.

"Would you two just stop and get it on." Ellis shouted.

"You two step any closer and you'll regret it." Raph said in a low bitterly voice.

Carter and Doug gave each other worried glances before Ellis yanked the muffle out of Carter's hands and started putting it on Raph.

Raph shook his head violently trying to shake it off. He let a loud scream escape his throat, it was barely noticeable because of the muffle that was on him. Ellis cracked his knuckles, leaning down near Raph. He felt the his rough plastron sliding his hand against the surface. Raph jerked his body from the sudden touch. Ellis inspected his feet next "hmm..." Ellis cocked his head. "Well it doesn't have any claws?" He mumbled. Now facing in front of Raph he let his fingers trace down the lightning bolt crack in his shell. Raph started Growling and trashing around.

Ellis went around him staring him up and down again. Finally he looked under the creature "there's no tail." Ellis informed the other two.

"Well maybe its hiding." Doug replied.

Ellis than began to place his fingers under him searching for his tail "i think i found it." Ellis exclaimed. Raph was shocked, his eyes wide and filled with anger and fear. He kicked his right foot out, breaking the restraint on it. Ellis got knocked backwards falling onto his bum.

Carter and Doug tackled his right leg pinning it down. Ellis got back up dusting himself off. Before approaching him again. Raph yelled out in panic. Being muffled by the muffle on his face. "What did it say?" Doug asked tilting his head to the side.

Ellis took the muffle off "now what did you say?" Ellis questioned.

"Im a male." He shouted at him, silently cursing himself for giving in.

"Well why didn't you just say so? We wouldn't have had to go through all of this then." Ellis snickered.

"You are gonna be so sor-." He was cut off because his muffle was shoved back on.

"Strip him of his stuff, take off his belt and wrappings also, make him look like a normal turtle then we can sell him." Ellis commanded. He turned around and ripped the mask right off Raph's face. Then put the shock collar around his neck. Raph just stared at him wide eyed.

He was now feeling panicked about the whole situation. He was being stripped and sold to who knows who! And his brothers wont even know where he left. They probably think i ran away because the fight me and Leo had. He turned his hand around to look at his wound on his hand. Sighing as he felt his belt and knee pads being ripped off.

Waiting for it all to be over.

**xXIceSlayerXx**


	4. Sold

Raph was put back in the cage by Ellis and was forced to eat their disgusting food they gave him. "I have to make a couple phone calls before people start coming in to buy. Carter, Doug go get the rest of the animals ready." Ellis started dialing the phone and talking to people.

Raph watched him, Ellis's back was turned towards him, so Raph took out the cats tag that he ripped off its collar and began to cut the bottom of the bar. Glancing up a couple times to make sure Ellis wasn't looking. He hissed as the cut on his hand started burning.

Sighing he pressed harder ignoring it. "If Leo never had fought with me all the time maybe i would never be in problems like these." Raph thought. He heard a click from the phone and quickly hid the tag.

"Alrighty giant turtle thing, you better behave well. The faster we get rid of you the better, then you wont have to stay with us any longer. Isn't that what you wanted." Ellis chuckled and left. Raph gritted his teeth, "when i get out of this cage they're all gonna regret it." He mumbled, grabbing out the tag and slicing the cage bar again.

"Are all the animals set." Ellis asked.

Yeah, we even groomed them." Doug replied.

"So do you think anyone will buy him." Carter gestured into the tent that the giant turtle was in."

"Its a giant turtle, who wouldn't want one!" Ellis exclaimed.

"Well it is aggressive. And he talks." Doug added in.

"We don't have to tell anyone that." Ellis whispered to them as if someone else would hear.

"Okay then that's it, we are opening in an hour." Carter informed them both.

Its been an full hour and Raph finally had one of the bars almost off. When Ellis, Carter, Doug and some other Person. It was a Woman, unbrushed blonde hair with smeared make-up and a black shirt with ripped skinny jeans.

She looked about 5" 8 with a slim face. Then Raph noticed her eyes. They were icy blue with orange in the middle. For some reason he couldn't look away from her eyes. He didn't like it something was off about her and he does not want to stick around and find out.

"You see here ma'am this is the giant turtle i was talking about. He is quiet different from most turtles we've seen but he is healthy and is well behaved." Ellis gave a sideways smile.

"Hmm. Anything else it can do?" The woman asked.

"Yea- it does..well." Doug scratched the back of his head, Coming up with ideas.

Raph didn't know whether to talk or keep quiet. It could go either bad or good. He decided maybe if he talked it would scare her off.

"I'm not for sale lady." Raph spat out.

The women looked shocked for a moment then it turned into fascination. "You didn't tell me it can talk." The women exclaimed looking down into his cage studying him some more.

"Well um yeah it c-can." Ellis stumbled over his words.

"I'll take him." The women smiled at him through the bars. Raph stared wide eyed at her. The smile puts him off edge, feeling her eyes bore into him. It's strange and he definitely is not staying with her. Who knows what she is capable of doing, he senses things off about her.

"Really!?" Doug exclaimed. Obviously happy that he doesn't have to deal with Raph anymore. Ellis elbowed him in the stomach to hush him. "Alright ma'am that'll have to be 750$." Ellis held his hand out. Carter and Doug were smiling in the back, Raph glared at them.

When the woman paid. She had Carter and Doug load his cage in the back of her car. "Thank you boys." She smiled at them. Raph wasted no time and he ripped off the bar, reaching his hand to open the lock. He heard a click and busted the cage door open.

They all gasped as he flew through the air and bolted off. "Get him!?" Ellis yelled.

Doug grabbed for his gun while carter got the rope. And chased after him With Ellis behind. Raph went straight for the woods running down the sloped mountain.

The woman picked up a controller. And examined it in her hand. "Hey boys i think you forgot this." She called to them. Pressing the button on the controller and watching the run away turtle in the distance.

Raph was running down the side of the mountain when a felt a shock of electrocution zap through his body. He tripped over a rock on the side and stumbled down. Now rolling down the mountain hitting trees and rocks including stumps. He rolled to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. Dazed and hurting. He tried to get up, stumbling over his own feet and face planting the ground.

"There he is!?" Ellis yelled pointing in his direction. They were running towards him now, weapons and nets in hand. Raph tried again to get up but a pain shot through his leg. He looked down at it noticing it was broken "Dangit!" Raph panted. His side was hurting now and his stitches were reopened.

Raph leaned against a tree gaining his balance and started to hobble away before he was tackled. He fell to the floor hitting his head on a rock. "Argh!?" Raph cried out. Pushing Ellis off of him and using him to get back up. he was pinned back down again by a net thrown on him by Carter. Raph squirmed around in the net, looking up at Carter who was above him smiling.

Raph turned to his side and rolled down a small hill, getting the net caught on a stick that was sticking out of the ground, cutting the net. Raph wriggled out of it and bolted deeper into the woods. Ignoring his broken leg and the stinging pain in his side. Blood is trickling down his face from new scratches and cuts and old ones that were once stitched up.

He panted, stumbling through the brush and thorns. He felt a prick on his neck and pulled at what got him. It was a tranquilizer dart. He looked and saw in the distance Doug with his gun. Raph became real dizzy, falling over onto the ground. He decided to crawl, he dizzily crawled to big stones making a tiny hiding spot. He crawled into the cramped area in an uncomfortable position. His world kept turning black. As he kept trying to keep his eyes open. He placed his hand on his side feeling blood start to leak out. He moaned in pain leaning his head on the stone wall, And blacked out.


	5. Awake

**Updatie! Yay! I'm happy that I finally got this one up sorry for the long wait you guys I tried to make this one extra long. Hope you** **enjoy~**

Stirring in his sleep Raph finally awoke. He looked around the area trying to identify where he is at. Last he remembers is falling unconscious in the woods, but he was no longer in the woods. In fact he doesn't even know where he is at!? Raph tried harder to look around but it was pointless the room is pitch black there's no way he would be able to see. So he listened, straining his ears to pick up on any sound that would give him a clue to where he is being held at.

The door to the room slowly opened, its hinges creaking very loudly. Raph's was blinded with the light from the door. Blinking a couple times he saw a women standing by the door, it was the blonde women again. Even though it was dark and he could only make out the women's figure he could still see her icy blue eyes. He felt himself shiver from her gaze but kept still as she approached him.

"I thought I was going to lose you, all that money would have gone to a waste without me being able to have fun." The women sighed staring down at the crouching turtle on the floor. "Do you have a name?" She asked him.

Raph just glared at her, if he didn't have these stupid chains latched on his wrists than he would have thrown himself at the women and beat her then escape. But he was trapped and knew that he wasn't gonna be able to get out without an opportunity. He tried to sit up but a horrible pain shot through his leg making him fall flat down on the ground.

"I wouldn't be getting up in a while if I were you." The women circled him with a concerning look on her face. "I had to stitch you up and put your bones back in place, you lost a lot of blood but three days have passed and you look a lot better. Now if we are going to be staying with each other I think we should know our names." The women smiled at him. "I am Emma, and you are?" She waited for him to reply.

Raph just stared her up and down, before replying "you will be sorry you ever messed with me."

"Now that's not how we introduce ourselves. Oh well...maybe later eventually you will have to break when I'm done." She stopped her pacing and strode for the door.

"Oh and sweetheart. Don't even think of escaping. It will never happen." With that said she slammed the door shut. Hearing as the big lock was closed on the other side. Raph was alone now In the dark not being able to see again. He tried his best to get comfortable on the ground, he was still exhausted from his wounds and eventually he fell back asleep.

Leo was laying on the bed wide awake not being able to sleep well since Raph was gone. It has been three days since the last fight he had with Raph, when he stomped off and never came back since. Donnie had no way of tracking him since his t-phone was left in his bedroom not even bothering to bring it when he stormed off. Their at a dead end and cannot find anything to where Raph could have gone, or who could have took him?

Leo rolled to his side trying to get some sleep before they head out to search again. Mikey is not much talkative since and isn't in his upbeat moods anymore. It upsets Leo to see him like that, he's promised Mikey many times that they would find him unharmed and safe and they would be together again. Many times he wants to believe it for himself, he's to blame for Raph storming off and never coming back. For all i know is Raph could have a new family and home because of me.

Leo heard a knock on his bedroom door and then the door creak open slightly revealing his little brother Mikey. "Leo you awake?" Mikey whispered into the room.

"Yes." Leo mumbled and sat up.

Mikey tiptoed into the room and laid on the bed beside him. Leo scooted a little to help Mikey get comfortable in his spot, Leo felt Mikey snuggle closer to shell burying his face between it and the covers.

"Were gonna find Raph right Leo?"

He heard the muffled question Mikey asked him. And wasn't sure if he should keep lying to him or just tell him he really doesn't know either. But what kind of Leader, Big brother! would he be if he didn't reassure them and have them all lose hope on the situation. They have to find Raph, He has to find Raph. Leo heard the low snoring from behind him knowing his little brother was asleep. He was gonna try to get some rest to, finding the comfort from his little brother that he so needed at the moment, Leo drifted off to sleep.

Leo awoke from another nightmare that night finally decided to get up. He slipped out of bed carefully trying not to disturb Mikey in his slumber. He quietly closed the for to his bedroom and wandered into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He set the kettle of water on and sat down at the table. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and groaning from the now coming headache caused by the lack of sleep.

He sat there remembering the night before Raph left. They had been fighting over something so stupid that he did wrong. _"You can't always tell me what_ _i can, and_ can't _do Leo!" Raph yelled at him. "So you running off on your own means I can't tell you that you could get yourself killed!?" Leo shouted back at him._

_"I can take care of myself Leo, I don't need another father telling me what to do." Raph glared at him. _

_"What are you talking about." Leo questioned through gritted teeth. _

_"You know what I mean, you just always need an excuse to yell at someone whenever you want." Raph through his hands in the air. _

_"I do not Raphael, and what does this have to do with anything about you almost getting killed." Leo paced back and forth from frustration over his little brother doing something stupid and reckless again. _

_"I had those foot bots!?" Raph growled at him. _

_"I told you not to charge in but you did it anyway! You could have gotten the team killed and yourself. Does this even mean anything to you?" Leo said in a scolding tone at the last sentence. _

_Raph looked like he was about to explode, fire burning in his eyes as he glared at Leo. "I'm not dead am I.!? I would be a lot better by myself than teaming up with you. You call yourself a leader, hah what a joke." Raph chuckled slightly to himself seeing that he struck a nerve. _

_"You call yourself a brother!? Cause I certainly don't, I am a way better leader than you would ever be. In fact you will never be a leader." Leo roared. _

_Raph growled and pulled out his sai positioning it in front of himself. "You wanna bet?" Raph spat at him. _

_"I will knock you down on your shell Raph." Leo unsheathed his katana blades swinging them expertly and pointing it at Raph. _

_"No we've had enough of that!" Donnie shouted stepping in between them. "Now that's enough you two, Raph already has a cut on his hand and we don't need anymore injuries I have to fix." But it was to late because Raph was already at Leo swinging his sai in hand. _

_Leo blocked his attack and swept his leg under Raph's. Raph jumped over it and swung his fist out towards Leo's head. Leo lifted his arm to block the blow and jabbed his elbow into Raph's side and pushed him away from himself. Raph growled again and proceeded to charge him. Donnie and Mikey jumped at him holding his arms behind him while he struggled to break free from their grip._

_"That is enough!?" Splinter shouted, echoing through the lair. They all stared at Splinter and Raph jerked out of there grip grumbling. "Stop with your fighting, you all are suppose to be a team your suppose to work with each other not against." Splinter walked towards them. _

_"But Splinte-," Raph began. _

_"No." Splinter hushed him. "Raphael as your leader you are suppose to follow orders not disobey and make up excuses." _

_Raph gave a frustrated huff and pushed past Leo. "Where are you going." Leo shouted at him. "I'm going out!" Raph yelled behind himself. _

Leo's hands were covering his face when he heard a shuffle of footsteps in the kitchen. He looked up to see Donnie who sat down at the table beside him. "You okay?" Donnie asked. "Yeah I'm fine, do you want some tea?" Leo gestured to the kettle of water that had finished boiling. "Sure." Donnie answered grabbing out two cups for the tea. Leo poured the water in both of them and sat back down at the table with Donnie.

"Any idea on where he might be?" Leo asked hoping for any Intel Donnie can give him.

"None so far." Donnie bowed his head Raph sighed. "I really hope he's okay, he stormed off a and that's usually not a good thing for anyone." Donnie took a sip of his tea waking himself up a bit.

"I know, I do to." Leo sighed rubbing at his eyes again.

"We're gonna search for him again when Mikey's up right?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." Leo replied, starting to zone out everything and come up with a plan, Raph where are you.

**I like Donnie and Leo moments :3 review and tell me what you thought please :D**


	6. Memories

**finally got this updated! Sorry you guys had to wait 2 months for this but its up soooo enjoy~**

Raph woke up again and was greeted by darkness, he couldn't even see his hands held in front of him. So is this the kind of torture he is going to get? Being locked away in the dark without food or water, not even knowing if she was gonna give him that. It was cold in the room or should I say _prison_, he shivered in the corner he sat at. Trying to contain his body heat by curling up as much as he could.

His leg burned and ached from it but he tried to ignore it. His side felt a bit better than before he was chained here. His body gave another tremble and he curled up tighter.

It must be night? It has to be, earlier it wasn't as could as this. I really hope Leo and the guys will come to rescue me but they wouldn't even know where I am. And who knows how long I'll be here, dead or alive.

And being stuck here with a crazy women who I haven't seen since yesterday and probably planning to do horrible things to me later. Fun? She said, probably some kind of freaky torture.

Raph felt picked at the collar that was around his neck. Uselessly trying once again to take the annoying thing off. If only he had one of his knives. But he had been stripped of any weapons he possessed.

He gave a loud growl in frustration feeling the anger rise up inside him and want to spill out. He wanted to punch something, someone, that crazy women! And those three other doofuses for locking him up like this and using him for some sick twisted games.

He should have never been caught, how reckless and stupid he was. Raph was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard foot steps approaching the door. The sound of a lock being turned echoed in the room and the creak of the door on rusty hinges.

He tried his best to look but the light was to blinding for him, causing him to look away. But he already knew who it was. She walked up to him and crouched down making eye contact. She then smiled and held out a blanket, "If you tell me your name then I will give you this." Quickly pulling the blanket from his reach teasingly.

Raph growled at her wanting nothing more to do than choke her with these chains at the moment for treating him like some begging animal. He wasn't that desperate to give in and take the blanket. For all he cares he's never gonna tell her and give into her fun little game.

She made a pouty face at him saying "Aww come on, don't be shy." As she held the blanket closer to her. He growled again at her "come a little closer and I'll show you if I'm shy or not." He threatened her.

"Not shy but feisty, I like it." She smiled in excitement. "Oh I just can't wait until we began our fun! Your gonna like it." Raph just stared at her with a confused and disgusted face. This women's crazy! But he already knew that from the start when he first met her.

"Well even if you didn't tell me your name I'm gonna give this to you, so you don't catch a cold." She was about to wrap the blanket around him when he snarled and used the only weapon he had. His teeth. He snapped at her hand but missed when she quickly pulled the blanket and her hands away.

"Fine you wanna play it that way, you can freeze!" She then stormed out of the room with the blanket in hand and slammed the door closed brutally locking the door.

Raph once again was left in the dark. The cold grim room with no chance of escaping will he ever be able to see his brothers? Its been two weeks I think? Already are they even searching for me or do they not care. Of course they do! They just don't know where he is, he's not even sure where he is so how would they know.

Sitting in the corner now thinking of a memory he had when he was little.

_Him and Mikey had been playing in the sewers when they weren't suppose to. They were playing tag when they accidentally went to far and got lost. "Are you sure you know which way is home?" Mikey asked him for the tenth time in a row. _

_"Of course I do!" Raph exclaimed. Mikey stared at him still not certain. "Were gonna be in big big trouble." Mikey said miserably. _

_"No were not. Well be back before anyone noticed we were gone." Raph assured him. _

_Suddenly Raph's foot collided with an empty side can. It made a loud sound and Mikey yelped in fright. Running straight into Raph and knocking over him. "Ouch, Mikey, Get ouffa me!?" Raph growled at him. _

_Mikey scooted himself off his brother and instead clung to his arm. "I'm scared." He whimpered. "There's nothing to be scared of Mikey!" Raph yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you." He grumbled. _

_They wandered around the sewers more which felt like hours before they ran into another dead end. By now Mikey was crying, frightened that they will never get home and Raph had to drag him along. Once again bumping into another dead end. _

_"I wanna go home." Mikey cried. _

_"Shhh Mikey were almost there, hey remember that wall doesn't it look familiar?" Raph asked him. _

_Mikey stopped crying and answered "No." And started sobbing allover again. _

_Truth is Raph didn't even recognize it. Or any of the places they were in. They were lost and Mikey was right. They're never gonna find home and Splinter and them will never have know where they went or if were even alive. _

_Raph began to panic and held Mikey closer to himself. They heard a loud crash noise, probably from a rat Raph thought. But Mikey was so frightened he took off Running and screaming. _

_"Wait! Mikey!?" Raph screamed for him and tried to run after him. But when he turned a corner Mikey was no where too be seen. "Mikey?" Raph called for him. "Where'd you go Mikey!?" Now Raph was fully panicking. _

_He lost his baby brother and he is lost also, he's never gonna find home. Or Mikey. _

_Raph started silently crying and still calling for Mikey. He heard another loud noise and was scared half to death by it. He crawled to a corner and silently cried covering his mouth so the thing that made the noise wouldn't hear him._

_He saw large approaching figures shadows on the wall and curled tighter into a ball. _

_They got closer and closer so Raph squeezed his eyes shut tight. This is it, I'm done for he thought. Then something touched his shoulder a gently shook him. Raph yelped and stared up at the thing that was touching him. _

_"Raph, Raphie?" Leo stood in front of him, a worried look on his face. _

_"Leo?" Raph stammered not sure if it's real or not. But beside Leo was Donnie and Master Splinter holding a tear stained Mikey in his arms._

_"Splinter! Mikey!?" Raph screamed in relief and ran to his father clinging to his side. _

_"Raphael, I'm glad your safe." Splinter smiled down at him. _

_Leo and Donnie both joined Raph hugging onto each other relieved that they were safe and found now. _

_When they got back Mikey and Raph both got a long lecture from splinter and were grounded having to do Leo's and Donnie's chores. Mikey complained but Raph secretly didn't mind. He was glad they were found he thought they would die in those sewers alone and never to be found. But his family found him and they always will._

Raph smiled at the memory of his brothers. It gave him hope. Hope that someday he will be found and reignited with his family once again.

**-xXIceSlayerXx**


End file.
